The Magic That is Love
by kwest7262
Summary: Join the adventure of three young girls making it in Fiore's former famous guild Fairy Tail. They will experience romance, tragedy, and heartbreak. Who will be the lucky guys to claim the girls hearts. Find out here! LaxusXoc, GajeelXoc, NatsuXoc.
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N. This takes place during the seven year time skip while the Tenrou group is still on the island. This is a Laxus/OC, Gajeel/OC, and Natsu/OC story. Don't like it don't read it. Rating may go up later.)**

Chapter 1: That Fated Day

Kairi Morgan. That's my name. Most people would say that I'm average. But I am not your average girl. Somewhat tall, pale blonde hair that flows down to my waist, and a wardrobe that puts even the greatest fashion designers to shame. The attire I'm wearing now isn't top notch but it works great for the work I do. A wine red bikini like top, but not a bikini, followed by black denim short shorts with lightning bolts on the pockets. Adding some gold bangles for accent and black flat knee high boots with fur lining the top, this was indeed the choose outfit for the occasion known as work. Great but comfortable.

I am a mage. A lightning mage to be more specific. My best friends Jess and Ashe are also mages. Jess uses requip magic and Ashe uses nature magic. The three of us are members of the lowest ranked guild in all of Fiore. They are number one in our minds though despite what everybody else says. That guild being the one and only Fairy Tail. It had been a few days over seven years since the Tenrou team's disappearance and three months since we joined the guild. Time sure does fly by fast when you're nothing thinking about it. We just completed our twenty fifth mission and was on our way home from Shirotsume. After having some of their famous dumplings of course. I was sitting on a bench at the station waiting for Jess and Ashe to return with our tickets. They told me they would get the tickets so I didn't have to wait in line. Seems like there was a lot of people traveling today. I caught glance of them and noticed they had moved up quite a bit in line.

Jess had mid shoulder length brown hair that had some slight curl to it and a purple dress that would kill. The dress went down to her knees but it was layered really neat. The dress stopped about six inches below her waist but continued to flow on the other side. It had a gold band around the waist and left side. She had some sort of cool royal like things draping on her shoulders with gold wristbands to complete it. Followed by purple boots with majestic gold trim. Then we had Ashe. Red hair that would rival the color of blood itself. She was wearing a white lace cami top with blue jean denim short shorts. No bracelets or accents just a simple but elegant outfit with a pair of lace-up heels. From what I knew me and the girls definitely had fashion down pat.

"Hey Kairi. We got the tickets we are ready to go. The train leaves in three minutes."

I stood up and grabbed my belongings and with my friends in tow made my way towards the train. Another mission down the drain and now we were on our way back to Magnolia to our beloved guild. Every time we completed a mission Master Macao told us to use our communication lacrima to communicate with them and let them know we were on our way back. We were about the only members to ever go out on a mission. The others stayed behind to deal with Twilight Ogre whenever they decided to rear their ugly heads. Jess pulled out the communication lacrima and called the guild. Soon enough Master Macao's face appeared in the globe.

"Hey there girls! How did the mission go?"

We all responded by telling him it was amazing and about how long it took us to defeat the bandits. We managed not to destroy anything so that was a mega plus. We were all kind of wondering how they were though since they always seemed to be concerned about us all of the time. Ashe decided to voice what we all were thinking and started a conversation with Macao.

"How is the guild?"

"Oh everything is great here. We found out that Tenroujima still exists. Or at least that's what Blue Pegasus said. We sent a small group to go investigate."

"Oh really? That's great. Good thing were only a couple hours away. That way we can get there before everybody gets back."

"I just hope what they told us is true. Well I have to go girls. I hear commotion outside. Most likely those Ogre idiots. See ya soon."

The communication lacrima shut off and silence filled the room. I rested my head on the window and took a small nap. The others not far behind me.

* * *

**-Four Hour Time Skip-**

I opened my eyes and noticed that we had just arrived at Magnolia station. I quickly woke the girls up and we left the train and made our way towards the guild. The walk took a little longer than expected. For some reason we just couldn't get our legs to move the way we wanted them to. I knew we were anxious about the news of the Tenrou group but no motivation was coming from our legs. Luckily the guild wasn't too far from the station so we arrived eventually. We walked in and I looked around. All I seen was destroyed tables and chairs. This was much more destruction than what we were used too. I seen a few of the guild members crying in a corner and others just mopping at the bar. I walked over to Master and gave him a sympathetic look.

"It never stops does it?"

He just nodded and went back to drinking a beer. We all started to relax again but that relaxation didn't last long because the doors flew open and in walked about five or six Twilight Ogre guys. Master Macao got up and walked towards them ready to confront them.

"We told you we would pay you next month. Can't that be enough."

"Nope. Master demands payment now."

An argument ensued between the two and I slowly made my way to the center of the room ready for a fight. Ashe and Jess followed behind. If these guys wanted to start shit we would give them exactly what they were asking for. All of the thoughts in the room were cleared when we heard a chair move and Master Macao's son, Romeo, stand up.

"You can all go to hell."

"Romeo don't"

"We don't have the money to pay you!"

"I don't like your attitude you little brat."

Magic started to light up from his hands as he made his advance towards the group.

"Letting people like you walk all over us… My dad and everybody else are cowards! I'm gonna fight."

Everything from then seemed to happen in slow motion. The man drew out his club as Macao started to run towards Romeo. Romeo's magic faded and the club was a few inches away from his head and all of a sudden the man went flying. We all stood there and stared in disbelief at the scene. Shortly after the others were knocked forward and a cloud of dust surrounded the door. After the dust cleared I seen a group of people that I had never seen before. I automatically assumed that was the Tenrou group. Smiles lit up everybody's faces as the group entered the room and the Ogre idiots left. I just stood there in awe at the mages that stood before me. As did Ashe and Jess. We were the only ones that joined the guild since the disappearance and really had no clue what to think. A small man walked up to where we were standing and cleared his throat. The whole room silenced and everybody looked at us.

"And just who are these young ladies?"

"These are our newest members…scratch that they are the only members that have joined since you all left."

Macao walked over to us and stood beside me.

"This is Kairi Morgan, Lightning Mage. Ashe Penceworth, Nature Mage. And Jess Dagers, Requip Mage."

Everybody looked at us in awe as if seeing sunlight for the first time. The room stayed silent for a few moments until a deep voice from a corner of the room broke it.

"Lightning Magic?"

I looked towards the direction of the voice and that was the first time I saw him.

* * *

**(A.N. Saw who? Oh well. I guess we will just have to wait and see. By the way Ashe and Jess actually happen to be characters based off of my best friend's Jessica and Ashley. I'm not very good at describing Jess's appearance so here is a link if you wanna see what she looks like. ** art/Fairy-Tail-Oc-357830593 **Drawings are on the way for Kairi and Ashe. I have finally got a solid update schedule for my fanfictions. It is as follows.**

**Rollercoaster Ride – Every Thursday**

**Hatred into Love – Every Sunday**

**RAMA: Lost Love and New Romance – Every Tuesday)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(These next few chapters just deal with how the girls meet the boys.)**

Chapter 2: Laxus Meets Kairi

**-Laxus' POV-**

I had sat down with the Raijinshu getting ready to party a little before going back to my house in the forest. I didn't really think I was welcome here since I wasn't a member of Fairy Tail anymore. I heard my grandfather clear his throat and the whole room went silent. Everybody's attention turned towards him including my own.

"And just who are these young ladies?"

"These are our newest members…scratch that they are the only members that have joined since you all left."

Macao walked over to us and stood beside the blonde girl.

"This is Kairi Morgan, Lightning Mage. Ashe Penceworth, Nature Mage. And Jess Dagers, Requip Mage."

Everybody looked at them with a welcoming look on their faces and I couldn't help but stare at the girl. Not even knowing what I was doing I voiced my thoughts out lour.

"Lightning magic?"

The girl along with everybody else turned their attention towards me. Despite all the looks I was getting I couldn't move my gaze away from the girl. When her eyes finally met mine I just stared into them. I couldn't look away from those deep crystal blue eyes. _'What the hell is wrong with me? Why is my heart beating like this? All I've ever had is one night stands. What is this? She's just a girl. Just a girl that uses lightning magic. Nothing more. Just a girl.' _I broke my gaze from her and returned to drinking my beer. I could feel everybody's gaze on me but right now I didn't really care. I couldn't look into those eyes again. The silence lasted longer than I liked. Gramps sensed this and broke the silence.

"Well girls. I would personally like to welcome you to Fairy Tail."

The three all said thanks in unison, and everybody started to party. Mira walked over to me and gave me another beer and one of her signature smiles and walked away. _'Oh god. The matchmaker is gonna start working again. I don't understand why she tries. Doesn't she know that there are some people you just cant…'_ My thoughts were broken as I heard the seat next to mine on the bar creak. I look over and she the very blonde girl who I was google eyeing a second ago sitting next to me. I quickly turned away and took another drink of my beer. Mira brought her a glass of water and started a conversation with her. I caught the whole thing out of earshot.

"So Kairi. Do you like Fairy Tail?"

"Yes I love it here. The people are so friendly. After everything I've been through I feel like I finally found a family."

"So how's your love life just out of curiosity?"

I seen Mira shoot me a quick glance without Kairi looking but quickly turned back to her

"No. I'm too busy on missions all the time to date. I mean sure I get lonely sometimes but I just forget about it."

Mira just sighed and walked away. Remembering to give me a little wink before she left. I decided to break the silence with the girl and try to start a conversation.

"So what's up blondie?"

"Uh first off I have a name, second off please don't call me blondie. You're blonde too."

"So then what is your name?"

I turned to face her and she turned to face me and gave me a stern look.

"My name is Kairi."

She got up and walked out of the guild not even taking a second glance before she walked out of the door. I got up and walked out after her.

**-Kairi's POV-**

_'That guy is such a jerk_! _Just calling me blondie like that and thinking he can just…ugh! I hate boys like him. Guys like him are the exact reason why I don't date.'_ I stormed off down the road not even caring about the world. I hadn't even noticed that I had started running. The closer I got to my apartment the happier I would be. I wanted to get as far away from the guild as possible. I slowed down to where I was walking again and went through a back ally that cut about ten minutes off of my journey. Next thing I knew a blindfold was wrapped around my eyes and I was threw down to the ground. I couldn't see anything but I felt my wrists being pinned down to the ground and somebody was on top of me. I heard a voice following.

"Well look here boys. We got us a pretty little blonde. Oh the fun we will have with her."

I screamed and waited for him to lift his hands to me but it never happened. I heard a crack of lightning and the sound of people falling to the ground. I felt myself being lifted up from the ground on my feet and the blindfold being lifted from my eyes. I starred at the blonde man before me. It was the same boy from before.

"You alright blo…Kairi?"

Did I just imagine things or did he call me by name. I looked into his stormy blue eyes and stuttered my reply.

"Y.y..yes. I fine…t..thank…y..ou."

_'What the hell? Why can't I talk straight. Damn get it together Kairi.'_

"You sure. You have a little scratch on your cheek."

He touched my cheek gently and I quickly slapped his hand away. He gave me a confused look.

"Don't touch me! You were a jerk to me early and now you're deciding to be nice to me? What the hell!"

After my little rant I ran in the direction of my apartment not even looking back.

**-Laxus POV-**

"What the…hell."

_'I guess I deserved that. I was a jerk to her though. I didn't mean to though. I need to find her.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Jess Meets Gajeel

**-Jess's POV-**

"Lightning Magic?"

Everybody looked to the direction of the voice. There was a tall blonde man with a lightning bold scar on his right eye giving Kairi an ultimate staredown. This lasted for about five minutes until he finally turned away. '_Man I thought he was gonna put a hole straight through her. With just his eyes! Who is that guy? Maybe I could talk to somebody and find out.' _I pulled a water bottle out of my pocket and walked over to a table. At this table there was Jet, Droy, some blue headed girl, and a guy with long spikey black hair. I had heard Jet and Droy talk about a bluenette before. Said her name was Levy so I automatically assumed this had to be her. As I approached the table Jet looked up at me.

"Hey Jess, have a seat."

The others at the table looked at me as I sat down and started conversing once again. I noticed they called the black haired boy Gajeel. I glanced over at him from the corner of my eyes and noticed his blood red eyes. I quickly looked away and decided to find out what I came over here to find out in the beginning.

"So can anyone tell me who that guy was that was practically eating Kairi with his eyes?"

The table fell silent. Everyone staring at one another waiting to see who was going to answer the question. Gajeel finally spoke up after what seemed like forever in silence.

"That's Laxus Dreyar. He's Master Makarov's grandson. I think the reason why he was so "startled" I should say is that before his exile he was the only lightning magic user in Fairy Tail. Now there's her. He's actually the Lightning Dragon Slayer. Even though he's still exiled I wouldn't blame him if he were surprised. I never thought I would see the day when Fairy Tail would have another lightning mage. Is she strong? I know that man is a monster."

"Not only is Kairi strong physically she's strong mentally and emotionally as well. She has saved my butt a few times. In many cases. She knows when to stick up for her comrades. As far as strong that girl never gives up. Even if it meant death she would willingly give up her life to save that of someone she loves."

Gajeel lifted his head up to meet my gaze. His red eyes piercing my bronze ones. I didn't give my response a second though. I knew what I said was true. And I was the same way. If I cared about a person I made it known. Unless it was a crush or something then I act a little weird. I broke Gajeel's gaze and lowered my head to the table. I heard a chair scoot back and noticed Kairi get up to leave. I started to get up but Gajeel grabbed my wrist.

"Looks like Laxus pissed off lightning girl. Just relax and hang with us."

I sat back down and he released the grip on my wrist. We had a small conversation.

"So what kind of magic do you use again."

"I'm a requip mage. Only difference is I only requip weapons like daggers and stuff."

"So I'm guessing that's why your last name is daggers?"

"Yup sure is."

We talked like this for what seemed like hours. Just small talk trying to get to know each other. Gajeel seemed like a nice person or at least that's what I thought. Levy left because Jet and Droy started fighting over her. I could tell she was annoyed. Hell I would be too. I didn't really like boys fawning over me. If I liked them that would be a different story. After they left it was just me and Gajeel. Silence broke through the space around us. Even though the guild itself was a big ball of commotion nothing was said between me and Gajeel. I noticed Ashe talking to this salmon haired boy. They were laughing and joking around. I turned my gaze back towards Gajeel and noticed that he wasn't really going to say anything. My heart started beating wildly and I felt my chest tighten up. _'What the hell is wrong with me?' _I needed to get out of there.

"Well I'm gonna go home. It was nice to meet ya."

He just nodded and I left. My heart continued to go crazy. I thought I was sick. How could I feel this way. I just met him. I felt that this was going to be the beginning of something wild and great.

* * *

**(A.N. Sorry if this was a little short. like I said before just an introductory chapter. not to mention my Grandma is sick so i'm at the hospital with her.)**


	4. Authors Note

**Hey guys. I need some help and in order to put my dream on paper i'm gonna need the help of my devout readers. I've decided to do a yugioh gx and fairy tail crossover. I absolutely love both of these shows and think it would be neat if the people who use cards containing magic were suddenly thrown into a world of real magic. I am taking OC ideas for this story so just pm me or review off of this note with your OC's. Be sure to include what magic they use and such. I'm sure you've done that before lol. Also my OC will be in this story. This will be a long story and there will be romance between characters so i'm up for any suggestions.**

**The GX Members that are teleported are**

**Jayden**

**Alexis**

**Atticus**

**Syrus**

**Cummly**

**and ZANE!**

**I also need ideas of what type of magic these guys can use. Thanks!**

**kwest7262 (Kimber)**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ashe Meets Natsu

**-Ashe's POV-**

I was sitting off by myself when I seen Kairi walk out of the guild. The same blonde man from earlier followed her out. I knew Kairi was very capable of handling herself so I kept my place secure at the bar. In all the time me and my friends had been in the guild I had never seen everybody so happy. Of course I couldn't really blame them. They had just gotten all of their closest friends back from "the dead" so I could understand why they were like that. All the smiles that could be seen were unbelievable. I loved seeing everybody happy like this. I rotated in my chair to where I could face the rest of the guild. I looked around at all of the faces that I didn't know and the ones that I did know. All of the familiar with the unfamiliar created a nostalgic feeling deep inside of me and I didn't understand it. I took a quick scan of the room and was fixing to turn around till a small boy, Romeo, called my name.

"Ashe! Come here for a second I need your help with something!"

I stood up and walked towards the direction of the young boy. Five others were at the table with him. I sat down at the empty chair and turned my attention to Romeo. He started to introduce me to his friends.

"First off Ashe I would like to introduce you to Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Wendy. Second I need your help with this plant. It's dying and I can't seem to get it to grow."

I looked towards what the young boy was holding in his hand. It was a Gallbana Lily. These were really rare and hard to find. A part of my mind wondered where he got such a rare piece of nature but I decided not to ask. I took the pot from Romeo and sat it in front of me, holding my hands out to the side of it. A green light shone from my hands and engulfed the pot in front of me. The light slowly faded and the plant started to grow before our eyes into a beautiful flower with crimson red petals. Romeo's friends gasped and Lucy picked up the pot to examine the flower making sure what she was seeing was real. Romeo flashed me a smile and the silence broke when Natsu spoke.

"So you're a nature wizard Ashe?"

"Yes sir I am!"

All of a sudden the atmosphere in the room changed into an awkward feel. And on top of it all…I COULDN'T STOP STARINGAT NATSU! And what was worse? HE WAS STARING BACK! Romeo broke the awkward stare off.

"I am gonna go see if dad will take me out to get some ice cream."

"I can take you Romeo. I think Erza, Gray, and Wendy said they wanted ice cream earlier anyway didn't you guys?"

"Yea we did. Let's go Romeo."

They all got up and walked out leaving me alone with Natsu. I watched them walk out and gave a silent chuckle and a nervous sigh.

"Well…looks like it's just the two of us."

"Yup sure is. So what made you join Fairy Tail Ashe?"

"Well Kairi, Jess, and myself were the only survivors in our village a massive attack by a dark guild about ten years ago. After that we went to train on Mt. Hakobe. We stayed there till about three months ago. We ran into a Fairy Tail mage in town. Romeo actually. He recommended us join the guild and here we are."

"Sounds kinda rough."

"Yea it was but we managed to survive all those years on our own so I can't complain. It was nice meeting you Natsu and I would love to stick around but I'm gonna go check on Kairi. It seems as if that blonde headed guy made her mad earlier."

"Yea for some reason Laxus has a bad habit of doing that. It was nice meetin ya. I guess I'll see ya around?"

"Yeah. Goodbye Natsu."

I walked away with a big grin on my face. I didn't quite understand it though. My heart was racing and I felt really strange. _'What is this?'_


	6. Chapter 5

**(A.N. Sorry there isn't much dialogue in this chapter. I decided to spend this chapter a little bit on the start of their relationship.)**

Chapter 5: Stand in the Rain

**-Kairi's POV-**

I walked through the streets of Magnolia wondering how it had come to this. I felt so out of place and small. Normally I wasn't one to really care about what people thought of me. Frankly I couldn't give a damn what people thought. I was who I was and I wasn't going to change for anybody. But Laxus…he makes me feel so small. Never have I been around someone who made me feel so inferior. I looked up at the sky above me. A sky once blue and filled with sunshine now stained black and gray. I felt something wet on my cheek. I touched it slowly with my hand only to realize that it must have started raining. A sudden downpour came down from the heavens. The rains was mixed with heartaches, misleading thoughts, and lastly…my tears. It started out as small droplets but quickly turned to flowing streams raining down my face. '_I don't understand how one person could break me down so much. I barely know him yet he makes me feel so helpless. I hate it so much!'_ I screamed out into the empty street and fell down to the sidewalk. Throwing my hands up to my face I began to cry harder wailing the whole time. I didn't care if anybody seen me cry. I just felt like crying dammit! I was completely oblivious to footsteps walking up behind me. I felt a strong hand placed on my shoulder. Shooting my glance up I see the very man that makes me feel so small. I just look at him and a look of hatred comes across my face. He sees this and turns his head with his hand still on my shoulder. I was expecting him to say something mean and jerkish again but what he said next really surprised me.

"I'm sorry…I understand I was really being a jerk. Are you okay?"

I turned to the man who I thought was the devils child. I couldn't believe what he had just said. _'Did he just apologize? I am totally hearing things.' _ I looked up at him and he at me. He had a very apologetic look in his eyes and I could tell then that he was being serious with what he had said.

**-Laxus' POV-**

I walked through the streets following the girls scent. Being a dragon slayer really paid off in situations like this. I around a corner and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw what appeared to be someone sitting in the middle of the street. _'Why the hell would somebody be sitting in the street in the pouring rain?' _I drew closer to the person only to realize that it was Kairi. I could hear her sob and wail as I drew closer. I couldn't see her face yet but she looked like she had just gave up on the world. Her wails sounded like those of a person giving up on their life. I walked over to the crying girl and placed my hand on her shoulders. She quickly jolted around to look up at me. At first she looked shocked but that look was quickly replaced by one of disgust. I turned away from her face leaving my hand on her shoulder _'I need to apologize to her. How do I go about this?'_

"I'm sorry…I understand I was really being a jerk. Are you okay?"

I turned to her and she shot her head back at me once more, meeting my gaze head on. The look she had softened and she started to cry more. Her eyes were red and puffy already but I knew that at this rate it was only going to get worse. _'It's piss pouring the rain. She will catch the flu if I don't do something.'_ Without thinking I picked up the small girl in my arms and held her bridal style. She didn't say anything or even look at me. She just continued to cry into my chest. I inhaled the air around me and picked up her scent along with three others shortly down the road. I didn't think it was best to ask her any questions right now. _'She seemed really upset. I would rather keep my head.'_ I heard her crying stop and breathing even out. She had fallen asleep in my arms. I walked down the road, not taking too big of a stride as not to disturb the sleeping girl.

When I arrived at her small house I lifted my leg up to support the girls back using my left arm for shoulder support and opened the door with the right hand. I replaced my arm securely under her legs and carried her into the small house. I had to admit this house was rather cute. I walked into a room and noticed a yellow sheet with a huge black lightning bolt on it and automatically assumed it was hers. I slowly walked over and placed the sleeping girl on the bed pulling the sheets over her in the process. I considered leaving but changed my mind when looking at the sleeping girl. _'I'll stay here and fix her some soup. Then I'll leave.' _I walked out of the room and located the small kitchen. Looking through the pantry I found a can of chicken noodle soup. I turned on the stove and put the soup in after finding a small pot. While it was cooking I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and a glass as well. I looked in the fridge to find a small jug of orange juice. I poured the girl a small glass and sat it on the counter. The soup started to boil and I quickly took it off the burner and put some into the bowl. I found a small tray underneath the counter and placed the objects on them. I turned off the stove and left the kitchen. I entered the young girls room and placed the tray on her bedside table. Seeing a pen and paper on the desk next to the window I walked over to write the young girl a note. Once finished with my note I laid it on the tray and left the small girls house.

**(Here it is finally. R&R)**


End file.
